The Dragonborn and the Lone Wanderer
by Trevyler
Summary: This is a crossover between two great game series. It includes characters and lore based on the Skyrim and Fallout tale series by Venturiantale so remember that not everything will be the same as the actual games. Vahl and her followers go to investigate a strange disturbance at Miraak's temple, only to end up being transported to a new and unfamiliar place.Let the adventure begin!


**Hey everyone my name is Trevyler. This is my first Elder Scrolls/Fallout story. One thing I need to say is that this particular story is based in the Skyrim Tale and Fallout Tale universe by Venturiantale. If you guys have never heard of it then you should really watch them on Youtube. They're like 200 episodes each though. Even though the series' are over I still wanted to write a crossover about them. Here are some characters that you'll need to know about:**

 **(Skyrim)**

 **Vahl Aradur-Dragonborn and leader of the group. She is Farkas's Wife.**

 **Lydia-Vahl's best friend and Gaelan's girlfriend.**

 **Miraak-the First Dragonborn.**

 **Farkas-Member of the Companions and Vahl's husband.**

 **Gaelan Aradur-Vahl's twin brother and Lydia's boyfriend.**

 **Vahlok the Jailor-Ancestor of Vahl and Gaelan, the former being named after him.**

 **Poet-Engineer and inventor. Her most notable creation is the Dwarven Rifle she made for Vahl.**

 **Serana-a Vampire that once assisted Vahl in destroying her own father. She is a friend and follower.**

 **(Fallout)**

 **Cywren Castor-Descendant of Poet and the Lone Wanderer.**

 **Timebomb-Cywren once saved his life by performing surgery. He has admitted to having romantic interest in her as well.**

 **Sarah Lyons-Elite member of the Brotherhood of Steel.**

 **Quasar-the pet dog of Cywren's group.**

 **These are just ones that will be important. There are a lot of other people that I didn't include,but I may still may include more later. If you want to know more about the characters, Venturiantale has a fan made wiki with all the information (or at least some of it.) about each character. I actually used it to refresh my memory recently. Anyway let's get this story started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:FROM SKYRIM TO THE WASTELANDS**

Vahl stood at the front of her home. She was breathing heavily and held her side where she had a deep wound from the blade of Dark Brotherhood Assassin. This particular man hated her for the title and power she held. Of course when you were her, this was a common event. Many had wished her death because of the name Dragonborn. It was a name she was thankful for and cursed at the same time. Ever since Venturian had ceased talking too her many months ago, she'd been a little unsure what to do without him. Of course she could fight and use various types of magic, but it just felt like something was missing. She sighed and used a healing spell on her wound before entering her home.

The first person she was greeted by was her best friend Lydia, "How are you my Thane?" she asked.

Vahl smiled, she was glad that Lydia had been resurrected by Miraak a few weeks before.

She hugged her housecarl, "I'm going well Lydia. I've told you not to call me Thane though. We're friends remember." she said.

Lydia smiled back, "I know. It's just fun to bother you once in awhile. Did you find out who sent the assassin?" she changed the subject.

The dark elf nodded, "Apparently he had a personal grudge against me for being the Dragonborn. It was a personal mission, not an assignment." she said rubbing her forehead.

The Nord woman sat on a bench with her friend, "At least the problem's done and over with for now. Do you think you'll ever be to settle down and handle your responsibilities as High Queen of Skyrim?" she inquired.

Vahl didn't want to give up adventuring, but it looked like she would have no choice, "I don't want to, but I have to." she told Lydia.

The two were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, "My I speak with her for a moment?" a man said.

Lydia nodded and stood up, "Of course." she replied leaving the room.

The person sat beside her in Lydia's place, "What is troubling you?" he asked.

Vahl looked up, "I don't know what to do Miraak. I want to be an adventurer still, but I'm High Queen of Skyrim.

I haven't handled my duties since I was chosen for the position." she told him.

The first Dragonborn nodded in understanding, "You are more like your ancestor Vahlok than you think. He had these moments back during our time as Dragon Priests, before I was the first Dovahkiin." he started.

The young woman lifted her head to listen, "He had a sense of core sense of adventure and exploration of many things. It was something he had to learn to resist as time went on, but it never truly left him. His judgment was clouded by it at times, just like yours is now. Vahlok once told me to follow heart over mind. Mind in created by men to make you think as they do. If your mind won't make the decision on it's own accord, listen to your heart. It will always have the answers you are looking for. His mind was strong, but his heart was stronger. That was the difference between us. I was strong in mind, but my heart was weak. I listened to the words of people, traded everything I had for power. My friend tried to stop me, but it was too late. Then thousands of years later you found me. You know the rest from there. It was like my friend was back. You hold his wisdom and his strong heart. That is why you were chosen as Dragonborn." he said finishing.

The younger Dragonborn smiled, "Thank you Miraak. I know the answer now. I must follow my heart when my mind doesn't have the answer." she said standing up and going to another room of the house.

Miraak sat there in thought, _'Vahlok my old friend it's as if you're still here after 3000 years. Vahl is smart, strong, determined, tempered, and even if she doesn't always show it, kind and caring.'_ he though smiling so slightly under his mask that it wouldn't even be noticeable to most people.

* * *

Vahl was letting all of her followers and friends know of her return.

She gave a short embrace to her husband, "How was the hunt while it was out?" she asked.

Farkas handed her a plate, "It's the best it's been in quite some time. I even had enough to sell, keep some stored, and make you this meal." he answered.

The dark elf smiled, "Thank you Farkas. This is just what I needed." she said digging into the food.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating, "This is delicious." she said.

Farkas nodded a 'Your Welcome' and went off somewhere else.

Vahl finished eating and went to see who else was around.

The first person she bumped into was Poet.

Her friend smiled, "You're back. Did you find who sent the assassin?" she asked.

Vahl gave her the same response as she gave to Lydia.

Poet shrugged after hearing the story, "Interesting. Usually someone hire's them. I've never seen someone from a group like the Dark Brotherhood go against the rules of their own for a personal agenda." she replied.

The dragonborn grinned, "You'd be surprised." she told her companion.

The engineer suddenly gave a more serious look, "Oh yeah. I created a something to track disturbances across Skyrim and a few other places that you visit often. Recently a huge disturbance came in the form of a sudden spike of energy near the temple of was unlike anything we've encountered there before." she quickly informed.

Vahl sighed, "Well then we'll need to see what's going on there immediately. I'll need you, Lydia, Gaelan, Farkas, Miraak, and Serana to come with me." she ordered.

Poet nodded, "I'll grab the Dwarven rifle. It may be useful." she said heading to her section of the home.

The others quickly readied themselves once they were informed of their task. Now all there was left to do was travel to the temple of Miraak.

* * *

Once they arrived, they could easily sense the feeling of something being out of place.

Miraak paused for a second, "This is a strange aura coming from the temple that should not be here." he told the rest of his group.

Vahl closed her eyes and felt the energy around the temple, "I see what you mean, but I can't tell what's causing it." she said frustratingly.

The two dragonborns, with the help of the other, found the area where the strange energy was emanating from. It was a portal that gave off an unworldly glow.

Gaelan stepped a little closer, "Where do you think it goes?" he asked looking back to his friends for an answer.

The other shrugged before they felt a powerful force pulling them towards the portal.

Vahl stabbed her sword in the ground to try and hold her self in place while her followers held onto the walls or statues of the temple.

Miraak however was unaffected by this force and willingly walked through the portal.

Vahl couldn't believe what she just saw, but thought that if Miraak thought it was alright to enter the portal then they should follow. She looked to each of her followers and nodded to them before pulling her sword from the ground and allowing her self to be sucked in. One by one Lydia, Farkas, Gaelan, Poet, and Serana did so as well.

* * *

Vahl slowly opened her eyes to see Miraak standing above her along side Serana. The two seemed rather unfazed by what had happened, but she was glad that they were okay. She slowly sat up and looked around to see her remaining friends in a similar position.

Gaelan rubbed the back of his head, "I hate portals." he groaned.

Poet looked around, "Where are we?" she asked to no one in particular.

Vahl, Lydia, Gaelan, Farkas, and Poet looked to Miraak and Serana for an answer.

Miraak stood up from his knelt position, "We are no longer in Skyrim. We may no longer even be in Tamriel." he announced making everyone's eyes go wide.

Gaelan stood up to the elder Dragonborn, "What do you mean not in Tamriel? That's kinda like our whole country and a lot more. Who could have the power to just teleport us away like that?" he asked.

Miraak just crossed his arms, "I do not know, but the sooner we found out where we are the better. If we found out where on the planet we are, it'll be easier to play a way back to Skyrim as well as find out what brought us here." he said.

Vahl watched the conversation before a familiar sound came to her: Caravans. That meant there were Khajiit somewhere nearby that could tell them where they were. The others seemed to hear it too as they followed her gaze to the cart full of goods. This was their only source of information so they'd better catch up before they lost the chance.

Vahl and the others quickly followed it until something occurred to them. The people at the Caravan weren't Khajiit, but humans.

The dark elf approached them, "Excuse me, but do you happen to know where we are?" she asked.

The people stopped, "You're in the wastelands of course near Megaton. " a man said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Megaton?" she asked.

The man nodded, "You must be new to this area. Megaton is a town not too far from here. It was nearly destroyed by a nuke not too long ago, but it was saved by some girl from one of the vaults, who was looking for her father or some crap." he responded.

A woman came from the other side of the cart, "Denzel stop with that tone. It's quite obvious they're not from around here. I mean look at what they're wearing. If they got stuff like that then they must've come from somewhere stranger than these parts." she scolded the man.

She then turned to the group, "My name is Marlene. You're free to follow us to Megaton. We're on our way there now." she said smiling.

Vahl observed them and noticed that they were a lot younger than they looked at first glance. The woman was probably only about 20 while the man looked to be around 24. Marlene had light brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and caramel eyes. Denzel had dark brown hair that was slicked back and pale blue eyes. From the looks of it they were either dating or at least very close.

Denzel shrugged and wiped sweat from his forehead, "I don't know what you mean Marlene. Are you sure it's a good idea to bring all these people along with us? We don't even know anything about them." he said scanning over each of the group members of the group.

He stopped a couple times on Gaelan, Vahl, Serana, and Miraak. Lydia and Poet a little less odd since they looked the most like normal humans. The twins' greyish skin seemed off to him as well as the Serana's red eyes and Miraak in general.

Miraak uncrossed his arms, "We would appreciate the assistance." he said.

Vahl nodded, "Yes help would be very much appreciated. We're not familiar with this area." she said trying to ignore that not only could they not be in Tamriel, but they could possibly not even be in there own time period anymore.

Marlene nodded, "Always happy to help. Now follow us and we'll show ya where Megaton is." she said following Denzel and the Caravan with the others in tow.

This would certainly be an interesting adventure.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter. First off I want someone to take a guess at where I got the names Denzel and Marlene from. Second of all, I may or may not use the incorrect names for places. If I make a mistake then please tell me so I can fix it. I hope that there are a few fellow adventurers out there who read this. If not then I really do suggest watching the Skyrim tale and Fallout tale series. iT's worth the time I promise. Well I know I'm excited to see the new Star Wars movie later so I'm gonna go to bed so I'm not tired for it. Farewell for now my friends!**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
